


I Wish It Was Me

by RoseColoredKay



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Davey is too scared to tell Jack how he feels, Daveys POV, Jack Kelly - Freeform, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer - Freeform, Jack/Davey, Javey - Freeform, Katherine plumber - Freeform, Multi, Newsies - Freeform, This is a bit different from my other stories, Unrequited Love, david jacobs - Freeform, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseColoredKay/pseuds/RoseColoredKay
Summary: Davey's POV; Davey has feelings for his partner Jack but can't tell him how he feels about him. This goes through from the moment he meets Jack to the end of the strike.





	I Wish It Was Me

** I Wish It Was Me **

  
  


Sitting on the stoop of Jacobi’s Deli, Davey recalled all of the events that happened before the strike ended.This is when Davey’s life completely turned upside down when he met his selling partner and best friend, Jack Kelly. He didn’t expect to fall so hard and when he landed it hurt him beyond belief. It all started with Jack wanting to help out Davey and his brother selling papes. More like wanted to use his brother as an advantage to sell more papes. But he was glad that he accepted to having Jack show them the ropes. After selling the papes that Jack added to his twenty that he had originally asked for they were on the run. Snyder was after Jack and god knows why It was thrilling for Davey. He never had anything this exciting or terrifying happen to him. Why was he running? He had no reason to run. But his brother and himself kept running with Jack.

They all ended up in Ms. Medda’s theatre hiding from Snyder. Frankly, Davey had never been in a place like this before and he was shocked when he found out that they were in a theatre like this. From a young age Davey knew he wasn’t attracted to women at all. His little brother was gawking at the bowery beauties in their costumes, like any boy himself would. But not Davey no. He would never tell anyone about how he truly felt about being attracted to boys, except Les. He was his only confidant. Les still loved his brother no matter what. Davey trusted his brother not to tell the rest of his family and he kept that promise. Medda told Les to let him get a better look of the girls when he backed away to give him a “better view”. They were all invited to see Meda perform and that’s exactly the moment when he started to fall. He tried to focus his attention on Medda but kept throwing glances towards Jack. Observing Jack in every detail that he possibly could. His dark brown tousled hair, beaming smile, the way his sleeves were pushed up. His eyes. They held some sadness but also held hope. Once Medda was finished performing her song, Davey turned around to try to ask Jack once more to come home with Les and himself. But to his surprise he was already asking Medda about something he couldn’t make out. He went into a private box and looked like he was flirting with a girl. Shaking his head he grabbed Les’s hand and left the theatre.

Before Davey knew, they formed a union. This caused Jack and Davey to be around each other a lot with planning the strike and actually going through with what they were proposing. They had to lean on each other to keep things going, to motivate each other, to motivate the other newsies. Davey kept falling, every time he saw Jack he just wanted to support him, to hold his hand, to tell him everything was going to be okay. But he couldn’t do that, with this day and age being homosexual would get himself killed. On top of that, he didn’t want to risk ruining his and Jack's friendship. It meant the world to him. So he continued to lock up how he felt even though it was hard. That night, Davey sat in his and Les’s room with his head in his hands. His heart hurt, he wanted to tell Jack what he was starting to feel towards him. He spoke with his brother even though he was younger he listened to everything his older brother had to say. “It’s okay Davey. Maybe he might feel the same way about you.” Davey clung to his younger brothers words with all of the hope in the world. Even if he couldn’t act on it just having those words was enough.

It was the day of the strike and everything seemed to go well. Well, right until the fight broke loose. Davey tried to take care of his brother and keep him out of harm's way. That was his first priority, then Jack was his second. Almost as important as his brother. He tried to keep an eye on both of them. He was terrified when he saw Jack fighting. His heart sank, he did not want Jack to get hurt. Davey could care less he himself was injured to protect the people he cared the most about. Before he knew it, Jack was gone. Sitting in Jacobi’s Deli with the rest of the newsies they all sat there defeated. Their leader was missing in action and they didn’t know what to do with themselves. Until Katherine walked in, she was the girl Jack was flirting with. She was a journalist for The Sun. Davey couldn’t be upset with Jack for flirting with her. She was beautiful and kind. She wrote the article about the strike and got all of the newsies in the papes. But all he could think about is trying to find Jack. He was worried about him and if he was badly injured. That and he wanted to show Jack the papes about the strike. Their hard work paid off and they finally had something to use against Pulitzer and it was all thanks to Katherine. 

Les, Katherine, and himself went to Meddas theatre. But Davey ran way ahead of them. Jack just had to be there. He looked everywhere else, Jacks “Penthouse”, their usual selling spots, pretty much everywhere. He just had to be here. Low and behold, in all of his glory Jack Kelly. The man he was falling in love with. He was wearing a smock and had some bruises on him which made Davey’s stomach twist and heart sink. He didn’t want to see his best friend hurt. “How about telling a pal that you’re alive!” Davey ran towards Jack and hugged him. He pulled away putting on a fake smile and started to talk to Jack about the headline. Katherine and Les came in and also ran to Jack. Staring at his best friend, Jack looked so run down and defeated it broke Davey’s heart. He just wanted to hold him and tell him that they were going to win. That the wage is going to be put back down and everything can go back to normal. Looking at his brother with a sad look he shook his head just in the slightest that only Les would notice. 

The strike was over and everything was back to normal. Now that the strike ended there was only one thing that scared Davey to death that Jack said. He started shaking once the words came out of Jacks mouth. “Now that the strikes settled, I better be hittin’ the road.” He started shaking as he started walking towards the one person changed his life for the better he spoke up. “What’s Santa Fe got that New York ain’t?” Desperately looking at Jack his eyes darted back and forth as he kept a constant gaze waiting for an answer. Katherine came up by Jack and grabbed his hands. “Better yet, what does New York got that Santa Fe ain’t?” Jacks attention focused on Katherine and they had a moment together and ended up kissing. That’s all it took, Davey’s heart broke. He smiled weakly and patted Jack on the back and walked to the distribution center for his papes with his brother. That’s where the story ends and the present meets. Running his hands through his hair he sniffed back tears. But he smiled at the same time. Sure, it was an unrequited crush or maybe even love. But all that really mattered to Davey is that he still had his best friend in his life. Jack ran up the street with his bag of papes and smiled his crooked smile at Davey and held his out towards him. “Ready to sell some papes partner?” Taking Jacks hand and standing up he smiled at him with a genuine smile. “Always ready.” Sometimes Davey wished it was him in Katherine's position. But right now, this was good enough for him just to be at Jacks side.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all, this is a bit different from the other pieces I have written and wanted to give something like this a shot. I love Katherine and Jack and I will NEVER write Katherine as a villain in any of my stories. I just wanted to do an unrequited love kind of thing. It could be requited in time, but for the time being I rather it wasn't. That's if I ever branch off from this story.  
As always, thanks again for the read! It means a lot to me!  
-Kay


End file.
